fandomgirlforever_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Rowan Coffey
Rowan Coffey History Abigail Farr and Greg Coffey met on the first day of their first year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Two scared muggle-born kids who couldn't quite believe their luck. The two of them hit it off instantly and from that day on they were inseparable. They navigated the halls of Hogwarts together, growing up alongside each other. Helping each other through the stress of homework and the heartache of break ups. The later of which, after a particularly nasty breakup between Abigail and a member of the Gryffindor quidditch team at age 16, resulted in the marriage pact. The rules were simple, if by the time they turned 30 neither of them were married or in a steady relationship they would marry each other. It was a silly idea, more to make Abigail stop crying than anything else but it was the marriage pact that would result in Rowan Coffey coming into the world with two happy and loving parents to support her. Abigail was always known to wear her heart on her sleeve, always falling in love with guy after guy after guy that always ended up with her heart broken. Her last year at Hogwarts saw her dating Ethan Holt, a slytherin student in her year who appeared to dote on her. It was her relationship with him that saw her slowly withdrawing from her friendship with Greg, until after graduation she ceased all contact with him. It wasn't on purpose, there just always seemed to be something else she had to do, someone else to talk to, someone else to take care of. She spent all her time with Ethan and for the longest time it seemed as though things were finally going to work out for her. Until she found out she was pregnant. Ethan panicked, he ran abandoning her and their unborn child to whatever fate might befall them. Eighteen was too young to have a child. It was what everyone told her, her parents tried to get her to get rid of it but she couldn't. She couldn't get rid of her child. Her parents couldn't understand this, they couldn't accept that their only daughter was going to give up everything to raise this baby. So they did the only thing they thought they could. They disowned her. Three weeks later, running low on money, barely able to pay the fee for the hostel she was staying at she bumped into the one person she never expected. Greg Coffey. He'd done everything the two of them had planned to. He was on his way to becoming a trained healer, he'd already decided he was going to travel the world helping the less fortunate the moment he was finished his training. Everything they'd ever spoken about, he'd managed it. It was nearly enough to make her cry. That was how it all came tumbling out. How her relationship had fallen apart, how her parents had tossed her out and how she was 4 months pregnant. Greg couldn't stand to see his best friend like this. So low in her life with little hope. He couldn't let her bring a baby into the world alone. So he didn't. He took her back to his apartment where he got her settled before he went out and bought a ring. Reminding her of their marriage pact and promising her that he'd take care of her and the baby. The pair married a month later. Four months later and they welcomed Rowan Coffey into the world. Rowan grew up travelling the world. She never knew a stable home, but she wouldn't have had it any other way. Her father was a healer and her mother his apprentice, they travelled from place to place healing witches and wizards with the worst ailments in the worst of situations. She's seen a lot more than a child her age should have. She's seen people die from Scronfungulus. She's seen wizards and witches alike scarred for life from an exploding cauldron or a misused spell. She's seen werewolves go mad and kill because they forgot to take their potion. She was ten when her father was bitten protecting her and her mother from a rogue werewolf that Rowan had attracted with her first accidental use of magic. They'd been camping in the woods and she was being particularly stubborn that day. Refusing to do anything that was asked of her, her emotions got the better of her and she sent a pots from the fire clattering against the rocks. The noise drew the werewolf out, she can never quite forgive herself for that. They moved back to England shortly after the incident. Her father was shunned by the community for what he'd become, it was obvious to even her that it affected him more than he cared to admit. He couldn't find work, very few people were willing to hire a werewolf no matter the reason he'd been bitten. It fell to her mother to provide for her family she joined St. Mungo's to officially finish her training and has been working there ever since. Personality Rowan has a very strict moral compass. She doesn't believe in grey areas, it's either right or it's wrong. There's no inbetween for her. She helps people because it's the right thing to do. She helps people because she's capable of it. She works for everything she gets, she'll never let someone hand something to her. She'd rather find her own way even if it is more complicated than accept someones help. She's ridiculously stubborn, if she doesn't agree with something she will let you know it. Everything has to be done to her high standards, if they aren't she'll scrap it and redo it. She holds herself to higher standards than she should after what happened with her father, she's very controlled with her emotions never letting them get the better of her. She won't let anyone else get hurt because of her. She couldn't stand to see anyone else get hurt like he did. She feels very guilty for what happened with her father, it's part of the reason she wants to help people but rather than wanting to go into the healing profession she wants to become a potioneer. She wants to discover the cures rather than be the one to administer them, she thinks it's a much better use of her talents to research the potions and cures than to be the one giving them to patients. Plus her bedside manner is severely lacking. Relationship Family= {|style="width:100%" |align=left|MOTHERS NAME |align=right|OPINION |- |align=left|FATHERS NAME |align=right|OPINION |- |align=left|SIBLINGS NAME: |align=right|OPINION |-| Friends= {|style="width:100%" WIP |-| Enemies= {|style="width:100%" WIP